The Villians REMIX
by Lilydogwinx4ever
Summary: When all seemed to have been peaceful. Past enemies were awoken and have teamed up to destroy the winx club once and for all. Will the WINX CLUB defeat their enemies once again while imprisioned. And what surprise will the villians face that no one knew. Please read and review! My first fanfic hope you like!
1. Chapter 1: The Villains Rise

**This is my first fanfiction hope you guys like it. It takes place after the four season.**

Chapter:1 Danger rises

(no one's pov)

Far in a distant cold war lord darker and valtor had just returned and decided to team up and get revenge. They had caught up with the winx's latest mission and decided they would head to the omega dimension to retrieve the wizards of the black circle.

(With the winx and specialists)

The winx and the specialists had gone on vacation to the resort realm. It was night and the winx club was celebrating the thought of the possibility of having peace at last.

"Cheers!"yelled all the winx and specialists. "To a world without enemies," Bloom cheered all giggly. "let's see how long it last," Riven muttered under his breathe to Nabu. "Come on Riven celebrate and would you care to at least put on a smile," replied Nabu to Riven negativity. Each specialist was sitting next to his girlfriend.

(musa's pov)

We were all relaxing at a restaurant in the resort realm. I couldn't think of a time in which we were all happier we could finally relax after battles with the trix,lord darkar, valtor, and the wizards of the black circle. As for Riven and I we are more than perfect. He had really opened up these last couple of months and starting to be a more understanding and kind person. Right now he had his arm around her waist but she had to admit she was getting kind of sleepy.

"Well I think we should get going cause' we haven't even checked into our hotel,"Aisha urged and by the look on her face I could tell she wanted to go to sleep just like me. "Don't worry girls we already checked into the hotel while you girls were shopping in the morning," Helia answered with a grin on his face.

I suspected something was up but then I turned to see Bloom had turned pale which worried me. "Bloom sweetie are you ok," Flora asked Bloom which in two seconds I was about to say.

"Yeah don't worry Flo," Bloom responded still not looking any better after drinking a bit of water. "Bloom sure that your ok," Sky asked kind of panicked.

"Sky don't worry everything is fine," Bloom reassured him looking a bit better.

"Ok then boys please tell me you booked us into a 5 star hotel and not a hotel one star less," Stella asked eyeing everyone of the guys with a serious and killing look in her eyes.

"Of course cupcake we booked 6 rooms of their most prestigious suites," Brandon responded giving Stella a lite kiss on the lips. "For your sake you better have but either way I cant stay mad at you for long snookums," Stella said lunging at Brandon to give him a big hug and kiss.

"So you guys only booked 6 rooms,"Tecna asked calmly. "Yeah Tec we only booked 6 rooms cause we figured this rooms would be huge and we have money but not that much," Timmy answered fidgeting with his glasses.

I looked around and signaled the girls that what I was about to say would be a joke which would be hilarious. "So I guess I'll share a room with Aisha, while Flo and Tec stay in another leaving Stella and Bloom to share the last you guys can figure out how you share the other rooms," I stated sarcastically almost wanting to laugh at the boys' reaction. I for one knew Riven was dying to sleep with me tonight. This wouldn't be the first time I slept with Riven, just that a little torture wouldn't hurt.

Riven had slightly fasten his grip around my waist when he said "If that's what you girls truly want we can't stand in the way of that," Riven said with a disappointed look on his face like if Santa had just replaced a boys toy for coal. "What arrangement had you boys planned," I asked with mocking voice. "Well...um... We thought that Bloom could sleep with Sky, Flora with Helia, Tecna with Timmy, Aisha with Nabu,Stella with Brandon, and I being left could sleep with you," Riven said a slight grin on his face.

"That won't work," Stella bursted while looking at her nails. "And why not," Brandon asked with a sad tone in his face. "Because snookums we had already planned that us girls would sleep with our current boyfriends!" Stella screamed.

"You really didn't think we wouldn't sleep in couples would you." "Well Stel you had all of us shocked there for a bit,"Brandon said with a relieved look on his face.

"You mean you were shocked cause' I know my Musa and she didn't have me fouled for a second," Riven boasted with a bigger grin looking like he had won a trophy. I elbowed him in the ribs just enough to get a small whine come out of him.

"Yeah right Riven like I didn't know you were fooled too," I said with a big satisfactory. Looking at Riven while he still was getting over the pain I caused him. "It getting really late guys," Flora said sweetly.

"Flo's right besides we have all week to have fun," Stella said while standing up. "Ok let's go to the hotel then," Bloom exclaimed. I was glad and anxious to go to the hotel I couldn't wait to finally get some alone time with Riven.

(no ones pov)

Back with valtor and lord darkar which had managed to travel to the omega dimension. "Finally we have to search for the wizards," Valtor said.

"then what my hideout was ruined and destroyed," darkar said angrily. "we can plan our strategy here but don't even think about teaming with the witches again their useless," commanded valtor. They reached the frozen wizards and promptly unfroze them. The wizards thanked them and decided that going them was their best best since Duman had died.

There the evil plan started to be carve by the enemies who swore vengeance against the winx.

(no ones pov)

The winx had just entered the hotel which left the girls with their mouths open including Stella. The hotel a glass design was beautiful with chandeliers and marble carvings.

"Oh Brandon this hotel I beautiful," exclaimed Stella while running to topple Brandon over. "Its... Just so beautiful I don't know what to say," Flora commented.

Then was suddenly hugged from behind at the waist by Helia.

The specialists showed the girls their rooms and let them explore while they finished paying.

(Aisha's pov)

I couldn't believe my eyes this place would practically be an apartment. But as soon as I reached the bedroom I wish we would have stayed at the restaurant. But what else would have I expected this place only had one bed. I never had slept with Nabu even though it had been very tempting since I knew we would soon get married and I would be with Nabu forever. I now knew this would be the longest night in my life and with that I decided I should start unpacking.

(Stella's pov)

Wow this is really huge. Like my room in my palace. I slowly approached the bedroom and couldn't help but smile. One bed typical Brandon but I wouldn't go without making Brandon suffer a little bit.

I teleported my bags and unpacked while taking a night garnet that would surely make Brandon drool. I went to the bathroom and prepared myself for a fun night.

(Tecna's pov)

I couldn't believe I had agreed to this these past few months Timmy had really opened up completely but I never thought of getting this far yet. We had a close call once in which I thought was going to be the day but we both were so tired that nothing happened which relieved me because I was so nervous I couldn't even calculate 2+2.

Now would be different and I had to prepare for this I teleported my bags and unpacked preparing for the night of my life.

(flora's pov)

I love this room and I can tell Helia was the once who had put flowers everywhere, I turned around and saw that he had filled the only bed with red rose petals. Helia is just so romantic and sweet which is why I love him.

I couldn't help myself and this wouldn't be the only time I had slept with Helia even though people would never think of me to get so far. Helia is my weakness and with that said I unpacked and waited for my love to walk right through that door.

(musa's pov)

Wow this is cool. I don't think I've ever been in a suite this big. I started unpacking and remembered the dance after they had beaten lord darkar. Riven had danced with me and we kissed till we couldn't breathe. That was the first time I truly felt connected with Riven. Even now anytime he kisses me I feel a mini shock go through my body. Any when I slept with Riven it was something beyond amazing.

My passion and his were something we only got to enjoy once since for some reason he always had to be jealous but not anymore. I just couldn't wait to be with Riven so I figured it was time that all the time I tortured myself in the mall with Stella would pay off.

I put on a very provoking outfit which showed my legs which I knew Riven just loved. Hide and seek was a game Riven hated but it couldn't hurt to make Riven a little mad before would it?

(bloom's pov)

I loved this sweet and I couldn't help but notice the bedroom with only one bed. I had slept with Sky before but just that. On the contrary of what Stella always thought I had never gotten THAT far with Sky since things always came up most recently Andy which made Sky very jealous. Or back when valtor was around and diaspro put a spell on Sky.

I felt kind of sick at dinner I felt the presence of something which reminded me of valtor. But that couldn't be it since I personally destroyed him. I quickly thought back to what was happening right now and I positive that tonight Sky would want to take things a little further which scared me kinda.

I wanted this to happen but I just didn't know how to approach oh well I'll just have to wait.

(no ones pov)

At the lobby of the hotel the guys decided to relax and hang out while they gave the girls some time to unpack alone. "remind me why we're waiting again," Timmy asked the guys.

"Simple Timster we want to give the girls time before we go into action," Riven answered while relaxing. "But I don't really know if I want to get this far already," asked a nervous Timmy.

"Timmy you been dating Tecna for years now be brave its nothing to worry about besides we have a whole week," reassured Brandon giving him a slap on the back.

"Give Timmy a break," said Sky. "Dont worry Timmy I understand you. "no you dont you already had your first with bloom and that's a fact," Riven said with a smirk,"So much that she might even be pregnant."

"WHAT?! that's not true Riven, yes I have slept with bloom and you guys all know that but thats all," sky said while blushing,"What even made you think she's pregnant?"

"Oh let me see?" questioned Riven sarcasticlly,"the fact that she looked very sick and pale at dinner just like any chic thats pregnant.

"Well for your imformation Riven there is no way she could be pregnant because we haven't even done it so there,"remarked Sky with his arms crossed.

"you can't be serious right I mean not about the pregnant thing but about you doing it with her," asked Brandon with a worried look on his face.

"Does it seem like I would joke with this Brandon," responded Sky with a serious look.

"wow I can't believe that it's true," stated Helia with a shocked face.

"wait you've already had it with flora," questioned Sky very intrigued.

"well...um yeah we didn't mean for it to happen but we got carried away," Helia answered blushing. Riven and Brandon started laughing their heads off which angered Helia.

"what's so funny," asked an angered Helia. "that you hit it with flora before sky hit it with bloom and in any case we're laughing at sky," Brandon said after bursting back into laughter.

Sky wanted to rip Riven and Brandon's heads off but was interrupted by Nabu. "um this isn't the only thing we got carried away in look at the time the girls are probably furious," informed a concerned Nabu after Skys reaction to the laughter With that they all got going to their rooms.

**My first chapter is finished pls R&R suggestions would be grately appreciated. This chapter was kind of boring compared to what I have planned but the next chapter is where the action starts. Hope you'd liked it I will be updating soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble Starts

_**Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like! Read and Review!**_

(Bloom's suite)

(Bloom's pov)

I was sitting on a chair of which you could call a living room staring out the window. I couldn't get the feeling of valtor's presence out of my mind. I was so into my thoughts about valtor that I did't even notice when Sky came until he had his arms around my waist.

"Oh hi Sky," I said still thinking about valtor but as soon as I felt his lips kiss my neck I spun around and snapped back into reality.

"Finally I get a bit more of your attention," Sky teased while lifting his face and staring straight at my eyes,"Could you believe what the guys said?"

"What?" I asked wrapping my arms around his.

"They thought you were pregnant," Sky answered which shocked me.

"WHAT?! I yelled confused. I stood up and turned to see Sky's face recovering from my scream which stunned him,"Sorry," I said returning my arms around his next.

"It's ok Bloom," Sky said with a smile on his face he swept me off my feet which I was kinda expecting.

"But you know that could change after tonight," I said giving him a devious look,"in any case lets be careful though."

Sky then let me down onto the bed climbing onto of me. We kissed with a war going on at the same time in our mouths but of course not wanting to make him angry I let him win enjoying this moment. He was tracing my body with his hand while somehow my hand made it under his shirt. We didnt delay one second and before we knew it we were fast asleep snuggled against each other.

(Musa's Suite)

(Musa's pov)

I could hear footsteps coming from down the hall and quickly hid in the closet by the bed and hid inside. I heard as Riven slowly opened the door probably expecting me to jump out.

"Musa," Riven called, but I wasn't going to give in that easily. I could sense that he was getting frusterated. I heard him approaching the bedroom but I kinda wish I could have seen the disappointment on his face.

Finally I decided to jump out of the closet."Riven!" I screamed since his back was turned to me when I came out of the closet.

He turned around and I could swear that he was about to drool.

"You like?" I asked posing.

"Um... yeah but I'm sure that it won't last,"Riven said slamming his lips passionately against mine. We had backed up against a wall while he was still trying to get my mouth to open. Then came his brilliant idea to what he could call a delicate bite to my lower lip.

I groaned slightly giving him what he wanted while I wrapped one of my legs around his hips. He then wrapped me around his arms throwing me onto the bed. His hands went flying everywhere and before I knew it Riven had proven his point about my look. We were both sound asleep and wrapped around each other.

(Stella's pov in her suite)

I heard Brandon come in and turned to see him jaws wide open as I walked by.

"Oh hi Brandon, I'm really tired and if you dont mind I would like to get some sleep," I said as I walked by taking off my colored lingere cloak.

I walked and tucked myself into bed, I Felt Brandon close in and get into bed as well.

"Sleep tight Stel," Brandon said sounding so sad. I turned around around before he turned around and kissed him.

"Do you really think I would be able to sleep," I said while turning to hug him and got carried on to what I knew we both wanted.

(Aisha's pov in her suite)

I was already headed towards the bed when I saw Nabu walk in. I ran towards the bed clutching it for dear life.

"Aisha don't worrry I don't plan on anything but something as simple your face being the first thing I see in the morning," said Nabu walking towards me with his hands up trying to get me to relax.

"It's not that Nabu don't you see that isnt not that I'm scared of sleeping with you I just want to wait for the wedding," I said relaxing and giving into Nabu's hug.

"But now I don't care because all I want is you," I said kissing Nabu fiercely leading into the best night of my life.

I waited for Helia sitting on the bed looking at all the plants around me. Then I heard someone walk in and I went to greet that person who I knew was Helia.

"Hi Helia,"I said sweetly,"What you did to the suite was very sweet of you.

"Anything for the person who I love,"Helia said taking my hand and leading me towards to bed.

"I love you,"I told Helia before we started to kiss. His lips are so soft and sweet. We then drifted on into a world I saw as heaven.

(Tecna's pov in her suite)

Timmy walked in and I was too busy on my computer to notice until he put his hand on my shoulder I turned around and hugged him.

"Hi tecna... um so what are you doing," asked Timmy looking kind of worried just like me.

"Timmy I know what your going to say and I've made my mind up Timmy," I said trying not to worry him,"I'm ready when you are Timmy." I looked straight into his eyes and could see that he understood.

I loved him so much,he cupped my cheek into his hand and kissed me I saw where this was going and did'nt try to stop him, since I knew that Timmy wasn't one to make these big steps quite often. It took him over a year to finally admit that he liked me and I sure wasn't going to make him back away right now.

I closed my eyes and got carried away with Timmy and we drifted off into what seemed liek the most peaceful sleep I had in my entire

(Bloom's pov in her suite)

I opened my eyes and happiness swept over me I was resting my head on Sky's chest and I felt Sky starting to wake up.

"Good morning beautiful," Sky said while moving so he could stare into my eyes.

"Sky look at the time it's so late already," I said since I was use to waking up at 8.

"It's 11 don't worry that's not too late besides I doubt that you want to get up," Sky said while smiling at me.

"But I'm really hungry," I said trying to get Sky out of bed.

"You know we could just order room service," Sky said which tempted me and I accepted,"Let me just call the other and leave them a message that we should meet at 3 in the lobby since I doubt that they will want to get out of bed."

"Sky I really don't think they will appreciate it if you disturb them with a call,"I suggested knowing how Stella or worse how Riven would react.

"Don't worry I'll skip to leaving them just a message and get food so we can eat," Sky said while picking up the phone.

In less then 10 minutes the food arrived and we ate in the living room.

"This food was delicious," I said while finishing my last bite of food.

"I'm so glad you liked it," Sky said as he shot a smile towards me.

(No one's pov)

The rest of the day the winx and the specialists spent the day hanging out and having fun this lasted the whole week til' the last day which turned out to be a headache.

The last day that the winx were going to spent vacationing they decided to plan it in group without the specialists as the specialists had left to go on a "skiing trip".

One block away from the hotel the winx club was talking until the turned to see something that seemed impossible.

The **specialists** were in the corner kissing some girls.

The winx walked toward them and the **specialists** still haven't noticed them.

Bloom saw that **Sky** was kissing.. Wait? WHAT!? Diaspro?

Musa saw** Riven** making out with DARCY!?

Stella saw **Brandon** kissing Chimera?!

Flora started to cry as she saw **Helia** kiss a girl from Alfea named Melanie.

Aisha saw **Nabu** kissing Amber from Alfea.

Tecna couldn't believe her eyes as **Timmy** was kissing Sofia also a girl from Alfea.

Guys?! the girls yelled in unison.

"Care to explain Sky," Bloom asked **Sky** with her hands on her hips.

"Do I really have to? Well then look simple I thought I was in love with you but no I tried after a while I realized Diaspro was the one for me cause well I realized I never really liked you so now you're free," Explained **Sky** with each word breaking Bloom's heart. She ran away back to the hotel as fast as she could.

"**Sky** you really pushed it," said Musa furious at all of them but especially **Sky** and **Riven.**

"I can't really blame him Musa," Said **Riven** with Darcy clinging to him," cause we're over all I wanted was to have you for a little while but you got so serious and well Darcy is the one for me not you.

"I never thought I would say this again but you really are a TWO-FACED PLAYA," said Musa running in the end heading in the same direction Bloom did.

One by one the boys broke every one of the girls hearts into a million pieces while letting them run away with shattered hearts.

_(At the same time with the specialists two blocks away from the hotel)_

The boys were coming back from skiing and snowboarding.

"Hey are those the girls?" asked an anxious Timmy.

"Yeah but who are those guying approaching them," questioned Brandon.

Next thing they saw was the girls running to those guys and kiss them.

The specialists ran up to their girlfriends.

"Musa what in," Riven said not daring to finish as he yanked Musa's wrist for her to face him just as he was about to explode.

"Oh don't this seem clear," said a playful **Musa**," I'm officially dumping you for Jared,"**Musa** said with a smirk.

"Musa's right we all seemed to have gotten bored with you guys so we found new company,"said **Stella** walking around Brandon while looking at Steven.

"Sorry you had to break your engagement with Diaspro for me," teased **Bloom** not caring at all,"We're done here let's go Adrian*."

"Bloom how could you?" Said Sky looking at Bloom with a hurtful tone in his voice.

"Guys don't be pathetic," **Aisha** said,"like Stella said we really dont like you anymore so let us be."

The Winx walked away leaving the guys in shock which quickly turned from anger to sadness.

Back at the hotel the winx was already packing to go while the specialists were on their way to the hotel.

(Back in the omega dimension)

"The spell worked like a charm,"said Ogron.

"Yes now that the winx are devastated kidnapping them will be very easy,"said valtor.

So far a plan was in place and it was going good according to their plans.

**_SO what did you think could the specialists and the winx the were evil be the spell ogron was talking about? And what will happen between the real winx and specialists?Review and comment! Next chapter coming soon..._**


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

**Chapter: 3 Hope you enjoy :)**

(no one's pov)

The winx had just arrived at the hotel and went to the suites to start packing before the specialists dared to show their faces. They figured that they wouldn't see them so they would be able to pack in peace.

(flora's pov in her suite)

I can't believe Helia would do something like that. I had finally convinced the girls to leave me and go pack their things since then I tried to distract myself by packing but I couldn't then I started crying again. I just couldn't help it I loved Helia more than anyone in my entire life.

Why? Why would he do this to me after the most perfect week we just had? I resumed my packing when I saw someone come in...

(musa's pov in her suite)

Urgg! Why I just don't understand? I've always thought I knew Riven enough to know when he was telling the truth or just being an ass but now I felt like ripping his head off.

I will forget him and with that I turned to hear someone slam the door and couldn't believe my eyes...

(Aisha's pov in her suite) I had told him that I wanted to wait until we got married but I didn't know that what I did would backfire on me.

If only I would have waited I wouldn't feel so stupid and furious right now. I felt like vanishing into thin air but I turned around and there in the door was someone who...

(Tecna's pov in her suite)

This isn't logical but how can my calculations be wrong I was 99.99% sure that Timmy truly loved me but that little percent proved to me that you cant underestimate the remained percent no matter the size.

That's when it it me I burst into tear but I knew crying was no help I filled myself with courage which proved to be helpful because there was door forced open and I couldn't stay much longer.

(Stella's pov in her suite)

I cried and cried for what seemed eternal. I had proved to Brandon more than once that I loved him and that I didn't care that he wasnt a prince. I would never forgive Brandon cause' one thing was cheating but another thing was cheating on me with Chimera. CHIMERA!

Her,that ugh what he just did was unforgivable and I had just made my mind that I had to move on. Just then my decision was put to the test as I turned to the door.

(bloom's pov in her suite)

After all we had to fight with to be together he decides to be with Diaspro of all people. Her, someone who he had promised he had no feelings for. Did he have to play with my feelings like that he could have spared me all this misery. I felt my eyes get watery again and started to cry but I quickly realized that I shouldn't waste tears on someone that wasnt worth it. I packed and hear a door slam and couldn't believe my luck but if I wanted to get through this I would have to confront him.

He had just stomped over to the living room good thing he didn't notice me I grabbed my bags and headed for the door but suddenly I was jerked back by an arm which made me drop my bags.

"you thought you could leave without giving me an explanation," Sky said furiously which scared me and I think I was so scared I didn't feel my arm starting to get numb from how strong he was holding my arm but finally I got enough courage to speak up.

"let go!," I said wriggling and trying to get free which just made him tighten his grip."in any case I should be mad but I just want to leave and forget about what happened.""sure you do after what you did you probably can't stand yourself can you," Sky said I looked into his eyes and was so confused first he says he doesn't love me and now I'm the one who did something wrong.

"I have no idea what your talking about and anyhow you should be the one with guilt after what you said and did to me," I said wanting to cry again but I tried as hard as I could to hold back my tears as I looked into his eyes.

"so now you're playing dumb huh?" said Sky finally releasing me. "no and I heard you very clear when you said that you were breaking up with me because you loved diaspro," I said finally bursting into tears as I tried to pick up my bags but he grabbed my wrists.

"I never said that and in any case you were the one who was kissing Adrian," Sky said looking into my eyes with sadness.

"What?!" I exclaimed,"I never kissed Adrian you were the one that was making out with Diaspro right infront of my face and said that you didn't love me because you loved her." "What!?" Sky said as surprised as I was," I haven't seen Diaspro this whole week.

"Then who do you suppose was kissing Diaspro and Adrian cause' I know for a fact that I wasn't kissing Adrian,"I asked really confused but then I remembered that he wasn't wearing the same clothes he had when he left but now he had them on again.

"I don't-"Sky said before I cut him off.

"Did you change clothes after going skiing?" I asked which made him looked confused.

"No why?"responded Sky looking more confused.

"It's cause' when I saw you you were wearing a red sweater with jeans and jordons,"I said looking at the floor,"And now your wearing the clothes from the morning so then who did I see and who did you see?"

I turned around and realized that maybe someone tricked us.

"Hey Sky did the rest of the guys come back too?"I asked terrified that he was going to say yes because I didn't want to imagine how the guys and girls were going to react.

"Yeah why?"Sky asked.

"Oh no,"I said running out of the suite but Sky ran after me."What's the problem?""Sky the problem is that we were we all tricked and I doubt they might calm down and listen to each other."

"Oh.."Sky said understanding the situation now.

"You go to Riven and Musa's suite while I go to Stella's,"I ordered and he quickly left.

I ran and I didnt have to enter the suite to see the chaos. Brandon was standing outside being pelted with fruit form the suite.

"Brandon get over here,"I told him.

"What Sky already threw you out,"Brandon said which hurt me and I pulled him next to me.

Stella finally came out enraged by what I could tell.

"Bloom why on Earth are you helping him after they cheated on us?"Stella asked which I could tell just made her more angry.

"Stella we were tricked,"I said trying to reason with then turned to me and started to yell.

"Yeah right we saw you clearly as you were kissing those guys by the sandwich shop an hour ago!" Brandon yelled then Stella quickly yelled back"No we weren't we saw you guys kissing those girls by the cafe at that time!"

"See the times and places don't match we were tricked into thinking each other was cheating on us but it wasn't true,"I said which finally made them calm down.

"Then my snookums never cheated on me?"Stella asked with a smile on her face.

"And you never cheated on me either," Brandon said running to hug Stella.

"Ok guys Sky went to Musa's suite and I think we should go to cause' I don't even want to imagine hwo they're trying to sort out things,"I said while running to Musa's suite while they followed.

When we arrived Sky was on the floor while Riven was holding Musa much like Sky was holding me but Riven was 10 times more furious.

"Let me go!"Musa yelled at Riven which didn't even budge.

"Why should I after what you did to me huh?" Riven told Musa.

"Me do something to you Riven I never thought you'd try to lie to me after everyone saw and heard what you said,"Musa retorted looking equally as furious as Riven.

"Bloom,Stella is it true or false that Riven and all the guys were making out with some girls that we happen to know all to well by the cafe and hour ago," Musa asked us.

"Yeah but it was a trick Musa,"I said trying to help them calm down.

"See Riven you should be ashamed and going so low s to getting back together with Darcy," Musa said which I saw angered Riven more.

"You really think I would ever get back together with that witch," Riven said looking right at Musa.

"Well you clearly said so while kissing her so what do think that meant?" Musa said confindently.

"That's not possible cause' that never happened and you were the one that was kissing Jared by the sandwich shop an hour ago," Riven said grabbing Musa closer to him.

"No cause' at that time you were kissing Darcy by the cafe,"Musa said which then I decided was my turn to talk.

"See we were all tricked and I think I know by who," I said looking at everyone.

Then I turned around to see the people who were missing.

"Did you guys already figure out this was a stupid trick,"Tecna said furious.

"Yeah,"Musa said when Riven finally let her go.

"But then who did this according to you," Riven said asking me.

"The first day we arrived I didn't feel so well cause' I had felt Valtor's dragon flame burning again but now I confirmed that it is posssible that he's still alive," I said which shocked everyone.

After that we were all pretty much packed and decided to leave back to alfea. This trick had really taken a toll on our realtionships except that of Brandon and Stella's. We really didn't feel like talking the whole trip back.

(Back at alfea no one's pov)

greeted them and soon after the specialists left while turned to talk to the winx.

"I suppose you girls all had a nice vacation," Ms.F said.

"Yeah Ms.F until someone tricked us into thinking our boyfriends were cheating on us,"Stella said looking disappointed,"But they tricked them into thinking we were cheating on them too.

"Oh dear but who might have done such horrible thing,"Ms F. questioned.

"I think it was Valtor,"Bloom said looking very worried,"I feel his dragon flame still burning but I thought I was just feeling something that was there but later it was confirmed when we were tricked.

(Bloom's pov)

only bloom could hear this dialougue in her head

_Aren't you girls very smart to have figured out my plan_

Valtor what do you want now?

_Soon you'll find out Bloom and you will all pay_

We'll see about that Valtor because we stopped you once and we will stop you again.

_I doubt that since, I have company that you know all to well._

**_Bloom my dear you will pay for not giving me the ultimate power!_**

Lord Darkar your with valtor?

_Yes bloom he's with me so you better watch your back bye for now_

_(No one's pov)_

"BLOOM!" Stella yelled at Bloom.

"Huh? oh sorry Stella but I've got back news,"Bloom said not daring to look up.

"What is it?"Asked Flora.

"Not only is Valtor alive and planning his revenge but Lord Darkar is too," Bloom said which terrified everyone.

"Are you sure my dear," Ms. F asked Bloom.

"Yes he just contacted me and I heard him speak," Bloom said.

"Before you girls go rest I would like to cast a spell on you," Ms.F said,"_Dratchous protus fetuspos."_

The girls were surrounded by and orange light which levitated then then quickly dropped them.

"Ms.F what was that for,"Musa asked concerned.

"Well I asume you spent your vacation sharing a room with the boys and now that you will go into battle if you happen to be pregnant your power and physical condition won't be affected by your pregnacy and it will always be protected no matter how much damage is inflicted on you," Ms.F explained.

The girls were shocked but doubted that they would be pregnant and quickly left for their dorms.

**End of Chapter 3. Please Review and what do think will happen to the winx after they know that Valtor and Lord Darkar are out to get them? Will the girls be pregnant? What will the specialists do to protect their girlfriends?**


	4. Chapter 4: Rising Plan

**Now an awaited chapter. Thanks for all your reviews and I have added a twist to come hopefully in the next chapter but read and review! **

(in the girl's dorm)

"Girls I'm back!," yelled Stella while making an entrance into their dorm.

"Where were you Stella we were worried about you?" asked Bloom relieved to see that nothing had happened to her friend.

"Well Ms.F didn't fully explain the spell so I stayed to listen to see if I could get more info but I heard Ms.F say that the boys were coming! It seemed only Stella was excited that the boys were coming because the girls barely reacted.

"Well Stella I think I'll head outside and go for a walk in the woods," Flora said while getting up to leave.

"yeah me too Stella if the boys get here early well then you can chat with them while we get back," Aisha said getting up to leave right behind Flora.

"Fine then leave and run away from your problems!" Stella yelled in their direction.

"Hey Stella do you mind if I stay in your room while I check something on my laptop," Tecna asked ready with her laptop in her hand.

"Sure go ahead meanwhile I need a snack I'll go to the kitchen and be right back," Stella said walking out and into the kitchen.

"If you don't mind Musa I'll just go get some rest it's almost night but I feel exhausted especially with the whole Valtor thing," Bloom said leaving to her room.

"Don't worry B I'll just chill here listening to some of my jams," Musa responded grabbing her headphone to listen to some music while she fell asleep.

(outside by the entrance to alfea)

"Flora I'm going to go for a jog and I'll meet you back here in like 30 minutes if that's ok with you,"Aisha asked not wanting to leave Flora but wanted to run and try to relax a bit.

"Sure don't worry Aisha I'll be fine," Flora said sweetly.

"Go ahead and try to get away because I assure you that you won't get very far," Valtor said looking down on them with a spell.

"One by one you will all fall sooner or later,"Valtor said smirking.

"When are we going to start?" asked an impatient Ogron.

"Soon, very soon and don't worry all of you will take part in the action which includes me," Valtor responded.

(Back with Stella in the kitchen)

"Hump! Who knew that after being gone so long that it would be difficult to find my favorite chocolate bar in this kitchen," Stella said to herself while searching for her favorite snack.

Suddenly she heard a pan fall behind her and she spun around to see no other than Ogron.

"Hello fairy surprised to see me again," Ogron said closing in on Stella.

"WINX BELIEVIX!" Stella shouted and transformed.

"Universe of Light!" Stella shouted as she attacked Ogron.

Ogron fell back blinded by the light but he knew this fairy was done for.

"Nice attack by mine is way better," Ghantlos said as he attacked Stella from behind.

Stella fell and fainted. "Perfect timing Ghantlos now to lock up this fairy," Ogron said than he castes a spell which made a cage appear and made Stella unable to use magic.

(In bloom's room)

Bloom was very busy trying to communicate with Valtor with no success.

"I know your there Valtor and I won't let you win," Bloom said inside her mind.

"Are you sure about that," Valtor said walking up to Bloom.

"WINX BELIEVIX!" Bloom shouted and quickly attacked Valtor with a Dragon Heart. Valtor crashed into the wall and cast a spell on Bloom.

Bloom tried to deflect it but it was no use the spell weaken her powers drastically. Suddenly something blasted her from behind and sent her crashing into a wall which made her fall unconscious.

"Oh Bloom you fell for the simple illusion trick," Valtor said casting a spell which immobilized Bloom's magic from being used.

He then took her back to his lair to join Stella.

(Stella's room)

"What was that?" Tecna wondered peeking into Bloom's room she was shocked, blood was smeared into the wall and most importantly where was Bloom?

From three different angles Tecna was blasted at which Tecna fell very weak.

"Wizards of the black circle unite your powers to form a cage and block the ability for this fairy to use magic," Ogron said as they made the fairy disappear.

(Musa's room)

Musa was sleeping while she still had her headphones on when, the memory of the battle with Lord Darkar bubbled into her head. The only difference was that this time Riven didn't seem to wake up. Riven! Riven! Please wake up! Don't leave me!Riven," Musa cried and shouted when she suddenly was surrounded by darkness and Riven had vanished.

"I should have finished you off a long time ago," Lord Darkar said making Musa wake up and realize that Lord Darkar was a few feet away from her.

Musa transformed "WINX BELIEVIX!" and attacked Lord Darkar with a harmonic attack.

Darkar dodged the attack and surrounded Musa with pure darkness which as much as Musa fought drained her magic till' Darkar was able to put anti-magic shackles on Musa which prevented her from using magic.

"Ok we've had our fun now let's team up and take the remaining two fairies which should be no problem," Valtor said while ordering the wizards to get Aisha while Darkar and him got the nature fairy.

(with Flora)

Flora sensed the distressed trees and couldn't help but worry the trees weren't able to tell her what was wrong until she fell to her knees and was losing her sight.

"Nature fairy down," Valtor said as he and Darkar made her join her friends.

(with Aisha)

"Well if it isn't a fairy we all know to well," Ogron said surprising Aisha.

"What?" Aisha said surprised to see they were alive.

"WINX BELIEVIX!" Aisha shouted.

"Morphix Blast! Aisha said hitting Ogron while she was knocked down by Ghantlos and Anagin.

"Let's hurry and take her back with the rest of her friends," Ogron said.

* * *

The specialists had just arrived and went to see the girls.

"Who missed their-" Brandon said as he stopped when he saw Stella's room empty.

"What's wrong Brandon, Stella vanished into thin air," Sky joked with Brandon as the rest if the guys followed.

"I would of sworn Stella would have been here waiting," Brandon said.

"Somethings not right," Timmy said looking at Tecna's computer.

"Timmy relax just cause Brandon freaks over Stella not running to tackle Brandon doesn't mean something's wrong.

"I'm not talking about that it's just that Tecna would never leave her laptop open and if she did she would go and come back in a matter of seconds," Timmy said worrying that Tecna might be in danger or any of the other girls to be exact," Guys check the other rooms.

Sky saw Timmy concerned and went to Bloom's room and everyone sort of followed him.

"No," Sky said looking at the blood smeared on the wall and Bloom no wear to be found and Flora wasn't there either.

"Check the other rooms!" Sky ordered.

Riven went to Musa's roomand called the guys. "It seems as though there's been a fight here too," Riven said feeling sick to his stomach.

The guys ran to Ms. F's office and informed here of what happened. She used a crystal ball to try and view what happened and the guys fell to the floor.

Their girlfriends had been kidnapped not by one or two but by Five of their worst enemies.

Back in the omega dimension Ogron and Valtor were guarding the Winx when they finally woke up. "Its about time that they woke up," Ogron said to Valtor.

"Patience Ogron soon everything with fall into place according to plan,"Valtor said confidently.

**End of chapter. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review. Soon the unexpected will occur hopefully I can fit it in the next chapter. My updates may delay a bit from now on but I plan to finish this story no matter what it takes.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Kidnapped Fairies

HEy Guys! Another chapter even though this chapter is short I decided I didnt want to put all the different situations in one chapter which would be a lot. Hope you like! And dont forget to review.

**_Chapter 5: The kidnapped fairies_**

(In the omega dimension)

The winx club had woken up to see all their enemies blasted magic at them.

"There it's done," Darkar said looking exhausted.

"Perfect now all we have to do is wait meanwhile let's go out to celebrate," said Valtor.

"What did you freaks do to us," Stella yelled at them.

"You will see as time comes," Ogron said.

**3 weeks later (at alfea)**

The specialists had gone to see if had any news about the Winx which was clearly driving them nuts. Saladin had received many complaints from Cordatorta saying the boys were failing classes. But there was no need to mention why.

As the boys entered Ms.F's office she greeted them warmly.

"Have a seat boys," Ms.F said pointing to the chairs.

The boys sat down and Nabu decided to break the ice.

"Any news?" Nabu asked predicting that the answer would be no.

"Sadly I haven't heard anything and I wasn't able to make connection with their winx," Ms.F said very worried and disappointed.

"We have to do something it's been 3 weeks," Riven said with fury in his voice.

"I know but with Valtor and Darkar out there you can't risk yourselves," Ms.F said knowing that if they got trapped by them the Winx would be doomed.

"I will keep trying some spells to locate them but try to concentrate on your studies and if I have any news I will contact you," Ms.F said dismissing them so they could return to Red Fountain.

(Omega dimension)

Today was one of those days that Darkar,Valtor,and the Wizards of the Black Circle blasted the Winx draining their power so that they couldn't be detected and something else.

"For all the 3 weeks we've been here once every week their blastings leave me with a feeling of wanting to puke," said Stella who was sick to her stomach just like the rest of the Winx.(Just to mention the Wizards of the Black Circle kept them up to date with the calendar which they thought made them suffer more)

"Now rest Winx we will bring you your food," Ogron said leaving with the rest of them to get them food.

"I am starving," said Musa.

"What do think they want with us we've been here for 3 weeks."

"I have no idea but at least the food isn't bad," said Stella.

"We're chained Stella!"Aisha reminded her," And besides whatever they want can't be good, we have to get out of here.

"What do you think we've been trying to do?" Stella said frustrated at what Aisha said," We can't Aisha don't you see these chains and besides they're draining our magic.

"First of all Stella I can't see the chains because they're invisible and I can only feel them until I reach their end," Aisha remarked at Stella.

"Stop arguing," yelled Bloom.

It was certain that they were chained but to anyone who walked in it would look like they were sitting their by their own will but there were chains that the girls couldn't get out of.

Suddenly a bright orange light was shining surrounding each of their bodies. It was the same light from the spell Ms. F had casted on them. They levitated lightly before they were placed back on the ground.

"Do you guys feel this?"asked and excited Tecna.

"Yeah it's like our powers are returning to us," Flora said excited at the sensation.

"Ahhhh!" the girls screamed as the girls received a shock from the chains draining their energy again.

"What was that?" asked Musa.

"I don't but we have to try to do that again and get a hold of our powers to free ourselves," Bloom said.

"At least now we have a chance of getting out,"said Flora.

**This was a short chapter compared to the others but I didn't want to put too much details into one chapter because after this things get pretty intense. Anyways I'll try to update tomorrow and you guys will see how the orange light can help them. Now what will happen to the Winx? You'll just have to read the next chapter and I promise that at the latest it will be out on Thursday if you have anymore suggestions feel free to review and Darkbloom0503 I will add the unexpected just hold on a bit. **


	6. Chapter 6: Lost Memories

**Another chapter which I had a different idea of but changed it at the last moment.**

**Hope you enjoy! Review!**

**Chapter:6**

2 months later

(Omega dimesion Flora's Pov)

I really don't know where to start it had been 3 months since we were kidnapped or so I think I really can't think straight these days, it's as if my memories are vanishing. The orange light which brought our energy back had come back like 3 times so far, but we haven't been able to escape.

"Hey you brunette," said Stella or so I think that's her name I think that those wizards have put a memory erasing spell on us and it's torture becasue we are slowly losing it.

"Stella it's me Flora," I said no even sure that was my real name.

"Urgg right sorry Flora it's just I forget and I can't take this," Stella said complaining while grabbing her head.

"We have to get at of here now or else we're enventually going to lose our memories completely," I said trying to hold on to my memories but they're slowly slipping away and when I turn around I see the reason. The wizards are putting their weekly spells on us and I feel my brain burning.

"Ahhh!" we all scream clutching onto our heads in the agonizing pain.

"Finally!"Ogron said,"when they wake up they won't remember a thing and they will be perfect for controlling and even if they don't want to they'll have to do what we say."

"That's right finally we will rule this dimension," Valtor said with a smirk on his face as they all left.

(Alfea)

"I still can't believe we haven't been able to find the girls," Ms. F. said looking out the window.

"Yes but poor boys they have traveled practically the whole dimesion," Griselda said in a sad tone.

"Those boys are very brave and I hope they truly can find the girls," Ms.F said turning to look at Griselda,"Meanwhile I will continue trying more spells I won't give up either.

1 day later

(Omega dimension still Flora's pov)

I woke up with a strong headache to see a blonde girl, a redhead, a girl with dark brown hair, a dark blue-haired girl, and a girl with short pink hair.

Wait what am I even doing here? I thought and why can't I remember anything.

"Who are you guys?"Asked the blonde looking scared.

"I don't know?" said the dark blue haired girl.

"Do you guys know your names?" I asked because I couldn't even remember my name.

"Strangely no" said the redhead also confused.

"Hello girls," said a pale looking guy with a long red coat.

"What are we doing here and who are you guys?" asked the brown haired girl.

"Calm down we will explain," said another pale looking guy but with short red hair," My name is Ogron and we are your mentors.

"For what?" I asked more confused.

"You see we were training you fairies when a monster attacked you guys but apparently you guys lost your memory," the guy with the long coat said.

Then a guy with a hat and horrible blonde hair came out.

"Your name is Alana," he said pointing to me," and my name is ghantlos.

"Wait so you guys were helping us train?" I asked not understanding why we would train in should a lonely looking place.

"Yes and your name is Star," Orgron said pointing at the blonde girl," and yours is Beatrice," he said pointing to the redhead.

"Your name is Valerie," said the guy with the coat pointing at the blue haired girl," My name is Valtor at your service."

"Your name is Tasha," said a guy with mohawk right through the middle with no other hair, pointing to the brown haired girl," and my name is Duman."

"Lastly your name is Tessa," Said a dark skinned guy pointing at the last girl, the one with pink hair," My name is Anagan."

"And why should we believe you," said Tasha looking right at them.

"Well first of all you guys are here by your own will do you guys see any chains," said Valtor.

"Besides we brought you guys food," said Duman passing out food to us.

"If you guys would be helping you guys would have taken us to a doctor when we passed out," Valerie said looking annoyed.

"You guys escaped here and asked us to keep your location a secret no matter what," answered Ghantlos.

"But why can't we remember anything and how can we trust you guys," asked Star.

Suddenly I felt a sudden rush of memories come to me. My family and them helping us train, a monster, and that's it.( Little did they know that Darkar was casting a spell on Flora which gave her some memories but not all real)

"Guys I remembered something," I said which seemed to put the guys nervous.

"Well what is it Alana," Tessa said.

"I remember the fighting and memories about my family but their vague," I said trying to remember more but couldn't.

"So then will you resume your training here?" asked Ogron.

I turned to look at them and then the redhead Beatrice spoke" Sure it seems we're training here for a reason so we must continue."

I agreed with her but for some reason I didn't completely trust these guys even though in my memory they ran to help us.

_**Ok finished and here's a recap of the girls' new names.**_

_**Bloom-Beatrice**_

_**Stella-Star**_

_**Tecna-Tessa**_

_**Musa-Valerie**_

_**Flora-Alana**_

_**Aisha-Tasha**_

_**Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**_


	7. Chapter 7: The New Winx Life

**Now here we get a little hint of how the Winx are living but just to remind you here are their names again.**

** Bloom-Beatrice**

** Stella-Star **

**Flora-Alana **

**Musa-Valerie **

**Tecna-Tessa **

**Aisha-Tasha**

**Another Chapter enjoy! and Review!**

Chapter:7

(Omega dimension)

The wizards had just left.

"That went very well," said Duman as he went with the wizards to meet Darkar.

"Did putting a memory spell on that fairy help you guys," asked Darkar coming from out of the shadows.

"Very the girls accepted to stay here but even if they don't want to we still have plan B," said Valtor.

"So should I continue filling their heads with memories?" asked Darkar.

"Yes," said Ogron," but remember only images that include family, each other, and fake ones from the monster that they think they battled here."

"Well then once they go to sleep that shall be done," said Darkar.

(With the girls)

"Do you guys believe what they said?" asked Alana.

"I still don't buy it but it's not like we have an option," said Valerie.

"I think our best bet is to say on their good side until we recover our memory and then make a run for it," said Beatrice.

"Yeah your right," said Tasha relaxing a bit now.

"Well if you guys don't mind I'm exhausted with this whole headache and memory loss, I think the best for all of us is to take a nap," said Star.

"Yeah I am feeling tired too," said Tessa," we just have to rest and logically we'll be able to think straight when we wake up."

"Yeah," Alana said.

The girls all fell asleep. Ghantlos was going to go check on them when he saw then asleep and decided that this would be a perfect time for Darkar to strike.

"Darkar the girls are asleep," said Ghantlos as he finally reached back to the group.

"Excellent now let me use my magic and let's join forces to make the spell more powerful," said Darkar as they joined their magic aiming at Darkar.

They spelled the girls as they slept and images of their family, each other, and the so called monster they fought filled their minds. A few hours later they woke up.

"I'm starting to remember things now," said Beatrice.

"Yeah me too," said Star.

"I guess this nap really did help," said Tasha still recovering from her dreams.

"This means they really are go thy said they were," said Tessa staring at the floor.

"Hello girls we brought you some clothes and more food," said Ogron coming into the place were the girls were.

"Why aren't there beds here if we planned on staying here for a long time," Asked Star looking mad at the discomfort and coldness from this place.

"You girls chose to endure this and we barely have anytime here," said Ogron trying to cover up the months that they've been here," but if you want I can tell the others to bring some?"

"That would be great," said Star.

"Here take these clothes and food while I go tell them," said Ogron passing us each clothes and food.

"Star if these guys in the end aren't what they said they were we shouldn't be aggravating them like this," Alana said worried about what this request would cause.

"Well I for one think we should at least sleep comfortable if we are training in such horrible place," said Star.

"I have to agree with Alana," said Beatrice," we should try to not get on their bad side and your no helping with these "requests"."

"Well they did say they were at our service, so I don't see the problem," said Star looking at the clothes that she was handed.

"Ok Star we get it but let's just try to focus and train k," said Valerie trying to use magic.

All the girls then used magic to change since they might have no remembered their past but they sure did remember how to use their magic.

(with the wizards)

"They asked for what?" asked Valtor.

"Beds you know so they can sleep," said Ogron.

"And why should we get them beds and most importantly why did you say yes," questioned Anagan.

"Don't you see we have to make them trust us and keep them pleased so they won't suspect anything if we can keep them here nicely it will be better don't you think?" said Ogron finally convincing them.

"Let me just go tell them something and we'll be off because that stupid princess won't be pleased with just any bed," complained Ghantlos as he went to go talk to the fairies.

"Ok as Ogron might have mentioned we are going to go bring some beds and well we put up a shield for your safety, we don't want for you to wander off and get hurt again," said Ghantlos.

"We'll be back in a while," said Duman coming in behind Ghantlos.

They left and the girls started to talk when that orange light surrounded them.

"What's happening?" asked Tessa while being levitated with the rest of the girls into the air.

"I have no idea," said Valerie," but it makes me feel great."

The orange light faded and they slowly made it back on the ground.

"We have to figure out what that was but I think we shouldn't mention this to those guys," said Tasha," I don't fully trust them."

"Yeah I think your right," said Alana putting her hand on her stomach," I'm still hungry.

"Me too, when they get back we should make them bring us more food," said Valerie.

(when the wizards returned)

"Girls here are your beds," said Valtor as he handed them each a box.

"This so doesn't look like a bed," said Star looking mad.

"Let us work our magic and behold, I'd suggest you take a few steps back," said Duman as all the wizards spelled the boxes and the beds were built.

"Awesome," said Star really excited at her big bed.

"Now when would you wish to start your training?" asked Ghantlos.

"Tomorrow but for now would you mind brining us some food," stated Star.

"Sure let us bring you some food meanwhile rest a bit more," said Duman.

The girls ate and quickly went back to sleep which Darkar used as a time to fill their brains with more memories not all real of course.

(The next day)

The girls woke up and as you might have guessed Star took a bit longer than the rest to wake up.

"Oh why did we have to wake up I was sleepy so well and I remembered a few things as well," said Star grumpy that she had to wake up.

"Star don't push it remember we have to get ready to train," said Beatrice already changed and ready for training.

"Fine," Star said as she got out of bed and changed.

"Ok girls we brought you breakfast and once your down we'll start training," said Ogron as he came in with Valtor handing the girls their breakfast. The girls quickly ate but what surprised the wizards was that they asked for more before they started training.

"Who knew those girls could eat so much?" said Ogron surprised at the size of their appetite.

"I'm not remember their normal selves would die before asking us for more food and we gave them food but not exactly what they needed," said Duman handing Ogron and Valtor food for the girls.

(With the girls after the wizards had given them more food)

"Why are we so hungry?" said Valerie puzzled at her big appetite.

"I don't know but if we were out for a while it's only logical that our bodies want to eat for what we missed during that period," said Tessa.

"I guess your right," said Alana while finishing her food.

All the girls had almost finished their food when the wizards came in.

"Can we start?" asked Ghantlos kind of irritated.

"Yeah sure," said Tasha," so where are we going?"

"Follow us," commanded Ogron.

There were led through a small tunnel into a big open space which of course was all ice it was the size of an arena. The place was filled with boulders and rings but the wizards still had more obstacles for them.

"Ok girls you will start with flying and will have to go through all those rings in less than 30 seconds," said Valtor.

"Piece of cake," said Tasha.

"You see the numbers on them," asked Anagan.

"Yeah why? questioned Valerie.

"Well you will have to go through them in order heading that way," said Ghantlos pointing to the other side of the arena," and there will be obstacles that will get in your way, but you fall and you're out."

"And if you time runs out you will also be out," said Duman.

"We will practice this for an hour before moving on," said Valtor.

Tasha volunteered to go first but before she reached the first ring she plunged to the floor hit by fire.

"Are you ok sweetie," asked Alana running towards here.

"Girls come on you can't really expect it to be that easy," said Ogron in a mocking tone.

"I'll go next then," said Valerie getting ready. She made it past the first ring put right after was knocked down by a boulder. The girls tried over and over but all failed.

They then moved onto fighting.

"Ok hopefully you can handle our monsters," said Valtor as the wizards combined their powers to make a few monsters.

"One of you versus one of the monsters so we can help you improve you battling skills," said Duman.

"I'll go first then," said Beatrice.

She practically destroyed the monster but seeing she was doing well they gave the monster more power which is when she got attacked and was defeated. All the girls trained hard that day and were aching from all the training they had done that day.

At what they had thought was the end the wizards came once more.

"Well you all had a meal and now for your endurance," said Valtor.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Alana a bit worried.

"We will cast magic towards you and we will have to endure the pain, which will over time make you resistant to pain, which will come in handy in battle," explained Ghantlos.

"Now get ready," said Duman.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed the girls.

"Finished now we will bring you more food," said Valtor as he left with the rest of the group.

"That was horrible I feel so weak," said Star.

"I know but if it helps and makes us stronger-" said Beatrice as the orange light surrounded them individually and glowed for a fee seconds before vanishing.

"Again that light," said Tessa.

"Yeah but for now we will just have to live our lives like this," said Alana with a sad face.

"Don't cry Alana we all have our back right girls," said Valerie.

"Right, Winx Club forever!" shouted Star.

** Okay chapter done and review I didn't think this story of taking this turn but I made it much longer than I expected it to be no worried cause that just makes it better. I added a hint of what to expect for the future chapter so hopefully you caught that! The specialists will finally appear in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Winx Found

**I will be using the new Winx names for this and the next 2 chapters but by now you probably know their names and if you forgot you can always refer back to the last chapter so here it is chapter 8 enjoy and dont forget to review!**

**Chapter:8 **

**Two months later...**

(Alfea)

"Here we are," said Timmy as the specialists and him went inside to talk to Ms. F.

As the entered Ms. F welcomed them and stood up.

"Any news boys?" asked Ms. F.

"Well we were actually hoping you would have some news Ms.F since we had no luck in our search," confessed Nabu looking tired.

"Boys I'm sorry to say I don't have any news," said Ms. F," stay here boys I will be right back.

"Ok," said Brandon as Ms.F left.

"I can't believe that it was five months ago that we had that amazing week," said Riven remembering that week.

"Yeah it seemed like nothing could end our happiness," said Helia letting out a sigh.

Ms. F had just brought or Mrs.G when she heard the boys and decided to stay outside and listen.

"Remember the first night we were there at the restaurant?" asked Brandon.

"Of course that was one of the best nights of my life," said Riven.

"More like that whole week expect that last day which was like the opposite of that whole week," said Sky leaning on Ms. F's desk.

"Don't remind me it was like hell," said Riven.

"I just wish we could go back in time and return to that week," said Timmy.

"For more than one reason I assume," said Brandon and all of them bursted into laughter.

That's it,Ms. F thought and then burst open the doors which made the specialists slightly jump.

"Specialists I would recommend that you go back to Red fountain and check in with Saladin but I need you boys to come back in the afternoon," said Ms. F her face lit up with hope.

"Will do Ms. Faragonda," said Riven taken back a bit by her sudden outburst.

The specialists then left.

(later that day with the Winx, Valerie's pov(Musa)

It had been 2 months since we had all awoken and since then we all pretty much recovered all of our memories well that's what we think. Everyday we train and by the end we're exhausted and an orange light always surrounds us giving an amazing feeling thats unexplainable.

Right now we're all eating after a day of hard training. Those wizards are really nice but we just don't trust them it's as I they're hiding something which I just don't understand. We all are getting a lot stronger but even though we suffer a lot here right now we're all covered in blood and bruises.

"I hope they plan on brining seconds soon cause we've almost finished the food here," said Star getting her last spoonful of soup before moving on to her sandwich.

"I'm just glad training is over," I said after finishing my food that was in my mouth.

"You know even if we don't get out of here anytime soon I'm glad I have such good friends," said Alana smiling.

"You're right Alana," said Beatrice," we have each other and we'll survive together.

(Back at Alfea)

"Sorry to have come so late Ms. Faragonda," said Timmy.

"It's alright boys but I'm going to need your help to find the girls," Ms.F said with her hands behind her back.

"What do you mean?" asked Riven confused.

"I have figured out a spell to locate the girls but I will need of your assistance," Ms. F said.

"Anything to find the girls," said Brandon.

"Alright form a circle and hold hands," said Ms. F commanded while walking towards the awkward circle the boys were forming.

"Why do we need to hold hands?" asked a freaked out Riven.

"Boys do you want to find the girls," asked a serious Ms.F.

"Of course," said Sky.

"Your essence lives within the girls now join hands and concentrate on images of the girls," instructed Ms.F,"_Figous_ _cobtours magios lotus probus_."

An image of the six girls appeared but only Ms. F could see it.

"Summon thee," said Ms. F.

(At the same time in the omega dimension)

"Again with this illogical light," said Tessa.

"This is more than just light Tessa," I said amazed because I felt this was more powerful than any of the other times,"This is positive energy."

"I guess,"said Star.

We were then released and I felt stronger than ever, even though I was still covered in bruises and blood.

(Back at Alfea)

"Found them," said Ms. F as she was creating a portal.

"Where are they!?" asked Sky.

"In the omega dimension," replied Ms.F.

"Then off to the omega dimension," said Brandon.

"We have no time to waste," said Helia.

"You'll have to explain that later Ms. F," said Riven still confused about the whole essence and spell thing.

(At the omega dimension)

"I for one feel like never before," said Star practically glowing.

"What's that?" asked Tasha as all of them tried to block the light while trying to look.

7 figures came out 6 were guys in uniforms and the other person was an old lady.

"Girls... What happened... To you?" asked a blonde guy walking towards Beatrice.

"Beatrice do you know this guy?" I asked confused since she never mentioned someone that looks like him.

"No I don't who are you?" asked Beatrice walking away from him backwards until she stumbled on a rock and fell infront of Tasha.

"Bloom what's wrong?" asked the blonde confused at Beatrice's rejection.

"Who's Bloom I'm Beatrice," said Beatrice also confused.

I filled myself with courage cause' I had to figure out what was going on.

"Who are you guys and what are you looking for?" I asked confidently.

The guy with magenta hair walked towards me his eyes filled with sadness but rage at the same time.

"Come on Musa don't you recognize me," he asked.

"Of course no we've never seen you or anyone of you guys in our entire lives," I said which seemed to cause him pain," And just in case you didn't know my name's not MUSA its Valerie."

"Girls the wizards most likely put a spell on you to make you lose you memory," said the old lady. "You know the wizards?" asked Tessa.

"Wait a second you look familiar," said Star to the old lady.

"Now that you mention it Star she does but I just don't know your name," I said remembering a image I had of this lady standing infront of me.

"Star that's your name?" asked a brunette guy looking at Star.

"But you still haven't answered Valerie's question who are you guys," Tasha reminded them.

"Boys we need to get the girls out of here,"said the old lady.

"Finally we're going to see what the world looks like," said Star with a smile on her face.

"You girls can't leave because you haven't finished your training," said Ogron as he entered our place you could call our room.

The guys quickly pulled out their weapons as they saw Ogron enter.

"We're taking them whether you like it or not!" said the guy with magenta hair.

"Well if it isn't the specialists," said Valtor as he entered with the rest of the wizards. I moved to the side as did the rest of the girls just looking at them face each other.

"You know them?" asked Star to the wizards.

"Why of course dear Star they're the reason you decided to train and isolate yourselves from them," said Valtor.

"We didn't tell you because we didn't want to cause you any harm," said Duman.

"Don't listen to them," said a guy with braids.

"You know what I dont believe you," I said to the wizards," you never seemed trustworthy and I believe them so what are you going to do."

"Fine then we tried being nice but since that won't work we'll try something else," said Anagan.

"Winx ready?" asked Beatrice.

I felt more ready than ever. Together we all shouted "WINX BELIEVIX!"

I was transforming when I heard the wizards shout absolute darkness and from there on I dont remember anything.

(no one's pov)

After the wizards shouted that the Winx were surrounded by a dark light and once it left it revealed the Winx Club in their now dark outfits.

"Great now the return of dark bloom with the whole Winx to back her up," said Riven.

"Come on Riven be serious Musa's there too we have to help them," said Sky.

"Too late," said Valtor," the Winx serve us now don't you."

The Winx gracefully flew over to the wizards and flew by their sides.

"See," said Valtor," you might as well give up unless you want your girlfriends to get hurt."

"Boys its not over yet look,"said Ms. F making the boys look up the girls which were being surrounded by the orange light once again.

The light was too bright for anyone to look but the light drained the wizards powers so they slowly retreated. The Winx after being engulfed by the light returned back to their normal outfits and fell to the ground changing to their clothes.

Before the wizards could get to the girls Ms.F shouted," _Trafort trastort holemus_."

The specialist and the girls quickly disappeared and ended back in Alfea.

"Faragonda is going to pay for that," said Valtor enraged by the fact that the Winx were gone.

"We need to retreat and think of a new plan,"said Ghantlos as they left to go inform Darkar of what happened.

(At Alfea)

"Ms.F are you sure your ok,"asked a concerned Helia.

"Yes boy I'm fine you should worry more about the girls, I just happened to use too much strength at once to teleport us all her," Ms. F reassuring Helia," how are the girls?"

"Still unconscious how long do you think it will take before they wake up?" asked Sky then turning to look at Bloom all beat up.

"Not long but boys I need to explain to you the reason the girls turned back and couldn't stay evil," said Ms. F looking concerned," This is the reason I was able to locate them with your help of course.

"Well then what is it?" asked Riven impatient already about the fact that Musa wasn't waking up.

"I suspect and am almost positive that the girls are-," and Ms. F was interrupted by Tasha waking up.

"Where am I?" Tasha asked," Wait were are the girls?

She tried sitting up but couldn't and laid back down in pain.

"How do you feel?" asked Nabu.

"Wait why are you guys here" said Tasha trying to recover from the pain.

"We brought you girls back here after the blow you took from our transformation," said Brandon.

"Shouldn't I at least know who you are," said Tasha a bit annoyed.

"So you really don't know who we are," said Riven sighing.

"No," said Tasha firmly.

"Aisha can't you remember or try to remember us," said Nabu.

"No and if you know us why do you keep getting our names wrong I'm Tasha not Aisha," said Tasha angered.

"Boys you have to remember they have their memories erased and have lived another life these past 5 months so try to not overwhelm them once the rest wake up," said Ms. F.

"What do you mean 5 months we were only in that place for 3 months tops," said Tasha confused. "Dont worry, Tasha is it?" said Ms.F walking towards her.

"Yes," said Tasha.

"Take it easy for now while the rest of the girls wake up and we will explain everything,"said Ms.F.

(Omega dimension)

The wizards had already explained the situation to Darkar.

"Our best idea right now is to keep an eye on them until they confident that they have gotten rid of us and then we'll attack," said Darkar.

"Right now let's hope they don't recover their memory," said Duman.

"I doubt that we had their memory vanish to the last image and dark energy flows through them," said Ogron.

"The only thing that we have to worry about is that energy that allowed them to transform back," said Anagan.

"I bet it was that Faragonda that helped them," said Valtor,"but soon they will all pay."

The wizards and Darkar then laughed and laughed knowing that they still had the upper hand since this was just the beginning.

**End of Chapter hope you liked it! Next chapter coming soon and don't forget the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Battle!

**I'm so sorry that I took like a week to post a new chapter. Hopefully this was the longest you'll ever have to wait. I'll post the next chapter quicker since I'm new at juggling school and fanfics I'm trying to find the balance here. I have already started to write the new chapter. But finally here it is Chapter 9. Remember that the girls don't have their real names yet. So hope you enjoy READ and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 9**

**(Alfea)**

The girls had slowly woken up one by one. Tecna being the last one to wake up.

"Girls I'm glad your all awake,"said Ms.F.

"What are we doing here?" asked Beatrice.

"Girls you don't remember anything?" asked Ms.F.

"Of course we remember, we're the Winx Club, just that the question here is, who are you, and where are we?" said Tasha.

The specialists then came in after leaving since all the girls barely woke up the next morning.

"Ai-I mean Tasha don't you remember who we are at all, any of you," said Nabu who was really worried.

"We already told you we don't but why did you call us by other names at our training center," said Valerie.

"Your face looks familiar though," said Star looking at Ms.F.

"My name is Miss Faragonda but you can call me Ms. F," said Ms. F.

"What about you guys?" asked Star really intrigued by who the guys where especially a certain brunette.

"My name is Sky," said Sky.

"Mine is Brandon," said Brandon.

"Riven here," said Riven.

"I'm Helia," said Helia.

"I am Nabu," said Nabu.

"And I'm Timmy," said Timmy.

"Well just to make it clear I'm Star, that's Beatrice, that's Valerie, over there is Alana, she's Tasha, and that's Tessa," said Star pointing to all of the girls as she said their names.

"Girls I'm sorry to say those aren't our real names," said Ms.F.

"What!?" yelled all the girls.

"Those wizards tricked you girls and filled your memories with things that aren't true," said Sky standing next to Bloom's bed.

"So then who are we?" asked Alana tears forming in her eyes.

"Are we even the Winx Club?" asked Tessa.

"Of course you are just that you have different names," said Riven.

"Do you want to know what they are?" asked Helia.

"No I think I speak for all of us when I say that it's best if we remember on our own, we have a lot on our minds right now," said Beatrice.

"Ok sure," said Nabu.

"Specialists why don't you take the girls to Magix," asked Ms.F.

"We'd love to," said Helia.

"We rescue them and we have to torture ourselves by taking them shopping," said Riven already not liking the idea.

"Um what's shopping and Magix?" asked Star clueless of the fact that she loved shopping.

"She out of all the girls asked that question seriously," said Riven really annoyed by now.

"What's wrong with asking huh?" said Valerie angry at Riven attitude,"did you happen to lose your memory and forget we lost ours and the fact we've never been outside of that place you found us in."

"And your still the same you, as I can see," said Riven wanting to laugh.

"I will see you later girls now go have fun," said Ms.F. The girl got dressed while the guys waited for them outside by their leva bikes.

"Finally," said Riven.

"Well after having barely any clothes it's hard to just pick one set of clothes," said Star.

"At least now you have a close to reasonable excuse to why you take forever," said Riven.

"So what are we going on?" asked Beatrice.

"Leva-Bikes each of you girls rides with one of us," said Brandon.

"I call Brandon," said Star getting on with Brandon.

As you may have guessed Aisha got on with Nabu, Tecna with Timmy and so on.

"Hold on girls," said Timmy.

The guys drove their leva bikes and they quickly make it to Magix.

"Ouu look at all those clothes," said Star looking at all the stores around her.

"Look a music store," said Valerie.

"I've never been to a place like this," said Beatrice.

"Well it seems like you girls still have the same interests," said Sky laughing a bit along with the rest of the guys.

"We'll spit into groups and then at 2:00 we can all meet at the cafe to eat something," said Brandon.

"Ok sounds awesome," said Valerie.

Tasha,Valerie,Nabu,and Riven went one way while Helia,Timmy,Alana,and Tessa went another leaving the rest as another group.

**(With Valerie and Tasha**)

"Look at this CD it looks like the music is good," said Valerie.

"Um Valerie you already have that CD," said Riven taking the CD away from Valerie and putting it back on the shelf.

"Soorryyyy if I just didn't happen to remember I had it already," said Valerie annoyed by Riven but attracted to him at the same time.

"I was trying to me nice but it's obviously not working," said Riven walking away.

"Thats what you call nice," said Valerie walking right behind him.

"Come on Valerie it's not worth it," said Tasha trying to make Valerie listen to her but she had already left leaving her with Nabu.

"We should leave them alone," said Nabu.

"Why? Didn't you see how big a jerk he is," said Tasha.

"He happens to really care about Valerie and it really hurts him to know that she doesn't remember him," said Nabu defending his friend.

"Doesn't look like it but anyway let's go I really hungry and my stomach is growling," said Tasha dragging Nabu with her and Nabu couldn't help but smile. It had been such long time since he had been with Aisha.

** (With Star and Beatrice)**

"Ooo look at this top," said Star moving from rack to rack.

"Come on Star even if this is the first time I've been here your making me start to hate this place," said Beatrice was putting her hand on her stomach as it growled,"and I happen to be starving."

"Ok let's go eat, Brandon could you carry me bags for me?" asked Star with puppy eyes.

"With pleasure," responded Brandon grabbing her bags and following her along with Sky and Beatrice.

"Some things never change right Brandon," said Sky laughing and giving Brandon a pat on the back.

** (With Alana and Tessa)**

"These programs are so cool," said Tessa looking around an electronics store.

"Yeah they are," said Timmy walking right besides Tessa.

"Um if you don't mind Tessa I'd like to go see the plants in the flower shop across the street," said Alana.

"Sure Alana we'll meet up in exactly 40 minutes," said Tessa looking at her friend.

"I'll go with you," said Helia running after Alana and bumped slightly into her, which made Alana blush.

"Ok," said Alana with a smile on her face.

**(At the cafe) **

The Winx and specialists has started to eat and chat.

"So we've spent the whole day with you guys but we don't know who you guys are exactly," said Beatrice.

"Well we're just going to let you girls find out on your own," said Brandon.

"Ok I don't mind spending more time with you guys," said Star flirting with Brandon.

"Star we should be heading back now and we have a lot to think about, but you just had to start flirting with them," said Valerie annoyed.

"Sorry but he happens to have a girlfriend, said Riven,"actually we all do."

"That sucks," said Star pouting.

"Yeah she happens to be the best girlfriend in the world just that she lost her memory recently," said Brandon.

"What?" asked Star confused.

"It just so happens that your my girlfriend Star just that you don't remember," said Brandon not wanting to say more.

"Me!" yelled Star jumping to hug Brandon.

"So you guys are our boyfriends," said Valerie.

"Yup I'm your boyfriend," said Riven smirking and looking at Valerie.

"Wow I get the jerk, can't I like switch or something," said Valerie joking but making Riven grab her and make her sit on his lap.

"Nope," Riven said as he stole Valerie a kiss which she responded to,"Now do you believe I'm your boyfriend."

"I may need a few more kisses to confirm that," Valerie said teasing Riven.

"Sure thing I don't mind at all," said Riven leaning in to kiss Valerie.

"I can't believe it we all have boyfriends," asked Tasha bewildered.

"Yes and I happen to be yours but for now we can be friends until you feel comfortable," said Nabu to Tasha being polite.

"Oh well..," said Tasha blushing a little because he knew she had been eyeing Nabu since she first saw him.

"This seems so illogical," said Tessa.

"It's not illogical if you truly love someone," said Timmy to Tessa,"Because I truly love you,"

Tessa didn't know what to say so she hugged Timmy and rested her head against his chest.

"A rose for the beautiful fairy of nature," said Helia handing Alana a red rose.

"Why thank you Helia," said Alana grabbing the flower and blushing till' she was as red as the rose.

"Beatrice," said Sky trying to get her attention.

"Yeah Sky," said Beatrice turning to look at him really eager.

"You don't remember me but...um I really like you and-,"said Sky and was cut off by Beatrice.

"I really like you too Sky," said Beatrice looking down to hide her blushing face.

"I'm glad your feelings for me haven't changed," said Sky relieved that she still felt the same way.

He had to admit that his fiancée was stunning even if she wasn't wearing something she would normally wear.

"So then your my ...," said Beatrice letting Sky finish for her.

"Boyfriend yeah," said Sky.

"I'm glad I'm just sad that I don't remember you but I really hope I remember soon," said Beatrice walking towards Sky and getting a hug from him.

"It's getting late we should get you girls back to Alfea,"said Brandon.

"Can't we stay a little longer," said Star like a 5 year old.

"We promised Miss F that we would get back at 6:00 so you guys could get plenty of rest, which she said would help you recover your memory faster," explained Sky.

"Ok then let's go," said Alana. They all got on their leva bikes and were on their way back to Alfea when a portal opened.

The specialist stopped, which happened to be a bad idea.

"Hello Winx," said Valtor.

"What do you want Valtor," said Beatrice still sitting on Sky's leva bike along with Sky.

"You know what we want, now you can surrender and come with us or we can do it the hard way," said Ogron.

"Ready Winx," said Beatrice as they all got off and got ready to transform.

"WINX BELIEVIX," the girls shouted.

"Perfect," said Valtor.

"Absolute Darkness,"shouted the wizards and Darkar as he suddenly appeared.

The Winx transformed into their dark Winx outfits.

They started to fly away when sky shouted "Guys grab a hold of them and don't let them go." The specialists grabbed their girlfriends' hand trying to not let them fly away.

"You have to snap out of it and destroy those wizards," shouted Sky.

"Listen to us and finish them," yelled Riven.

"You girls are under our control now," said Valtor.

The girls had already broken free from the specialists' grasp.

"We aren't under no one's control yes we're evil but we won't be controlled," said Beatrice smirking.

"That's right," said Star.

"So we've decided to get rid of you," said Tasha.

"Fine them have it your way," said Duman while all the wizards attacked the Winx. The Winx were slammed against trees and had blood running down their faces but they all flew up as if nothing had happened.

"Girls are you ok?" asked Helia worried but was ignored.

"Did you wizards forget we endure pain and it only makes us stronger," said Tasha grinning evilly.

"Now feel our wrath," said Alana in an agressive tone.

"Shit!" said Ghantlos.

The wizards tried to fly away by the Winx quickly surrounded them.

"Where do you think your going," said Tessa with a big smirk on her face.

"Now Winx," said Beatrice.

"Winx Dark Convergence!" yelled the Winx and finally the wizards were destroyed. The Winx though after the attack were surrounded in a big bubble with electrified them with pain and they crashed to the ground and turned back to their normal clothes.

They had blacked out.

"Girls!" yelled the specialists as they ran towards them. They quickly took them to a hospital and called Miss F.

But in the distant shadows someone that didn't fight was watching them.

**Next Chapter in progress and coming soon! Remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10:The END? Not!

**Another Chapter UP! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 10: The END? Not!**

The specialists and Miss F were in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for news on the Winx.

"Doctor how are they?" asked Brandon practically running towards the doctor.

"I'm sorry but it seems that they all won't make it,"informed the doctor.

"NO! That can't be possible!,"yelled an angry Riven wanting to smash something.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do for the girls?" asked Miss F.

"I'm sure there's nothing we can do for them or their children," said the doctor.

"WHAT!?" yelled the specialists.

"The girls are pregnant?" questioned a calmer Miss F.

"Yes indeed they're about a little over 5 months pregnant," informed the doctor.

"Can we see them," asked Sky wanting to rush to Bloom's side.

"Sure but the girls are in a really bad state if the babies were a little bit older we could try to save them but if we try now there's no guarentee that they will live and then their mothers are in such a horrible state," said the doctoe and then the doctor told them their room numbers.

(Bloom's room, Sky's pov)

I walked into the room to mind the love of my life beaten up. Worse than when I saw her a day or two ago.

"Bloom you have to wake up," I said as I sat down next to her bed in a chair. I grabbed her hand and put it in mine.

"You have to wake up for us and for the baby you carry," I said touching her stomach.

As soon as I touched her stomach it started to glow an orange light. I got worried and yelled for a nurse. It quickly disappeared and her eyes blinked.

"Sky," she said faintly trying to stay awake. That was the happiest and scariest moment in my life.

"Shhh.. Rest Bloom don't waste your energy I'll stay here don't worry," I whispered to her trying to make her feel better. She quickly fell asleep and in came a nurse.

"Step back please," she said. I did as she told and she started to check all the monitors and Bloom. Then came in Miss F.

"Sky how's Bloom," asked Miss F.

"She woke up a while ago," I said," Miss F I don't understand if Bloom is pregnant why didn't her stomach grow?" I asked confused.

"Oh well you see Sky I knew that there was a possibility that the girls after there vacation would be pregnant," said Miss F making me blush of embarrassment.

"And well I put a spell on them to protect them just in case and one of the effects of it is that it hides their stomach," explained Miss F.

"Oh," was all I could say still shocked and exited that I would become a father.

"I should remove that spell now that the danger is over," said Miss F lifting her arms and saying,"_Recovur metocus brabista."_

After she said that Bloom stomach grew and was super huge. The doctor then came in.

"It looks like the patient has made an improvement," said the doctor scanning through his paper,"Congrats it looks like your going to be not only a father but a father of twins," said the doctor shaking my hand.

I couldn't believe it I was going to be the father of twins.

But then I got worried. What if Bloom woke up still thinking she was Beatrice? I don't know what I would do if that happened. I couldn't bare to lose her again or my twins. I would just have to wait.

Similar events occurred with the rest of the specialists and Miss F remove the spell she had placed on the Winx. It was a surprise that all the Winx girls were pregnant with twins.

The specialists though wanted the sex of the babies to be a Winx stayed at the hospital for 2 days resting and haven't seen the specialists. The Winx finally had gathered around the waiting room waiting for their specialists.

"Finally we've been waiting for you guys," said Stella running towards Brandon.

"So you girls remembered," asked Riven going to embrace Musa

"Well it seems we've been out for a few months since last time I remember I wasn't pregnant," stated Musa hugging Riven back," isn't that right Alana?"

"Yeah you guys have a lot of explaining to do," said Flora as Helia pushed away along with the rest of the specialists.

"You g-girls d-don't remember?" stuttered a very scared and nervous Riven.

The girls just turned to look at each other and laughed at the faces the specialists had of fear and shock.

"No we remembered everything just that when the whole name changing thing is still kind of a blur," said Aisha explaining.

"Yeah snookums, future father now come give me a hug," said Stella opening her arms waiting for Brandon to give her a hug. He did as she said and then the girls heard them all sigh in relief.

"Your parents really want to see you girls," informed Timmy turning to look at all the guys and girls.

"Yeah I've really missed them but, aren't you guys worried," questioned Bloom raising her eyebrow at them.

"Why should we?" asked Riven acting like he didn't know but he was truly mortified.

"Right Riven your totally chillaxed about it right?" grinned Musa giving Riven a look like she believed nothing he just had said.

"Like I just said why should I," repeated Riven once again still looking calm about it.

Everyone then started laughing and they walked out of the hospital to be greeted by their parents. All the girls ran towards their parent with the specialists closely behind.

"Bloom, my dear," greeted Mariam.

"Mom, Dad," Bloom said giving her parents a big hug even though her belly was in the way.

"I'm so glad to you and your PREGNANT!" shouted Oritel as he turned to see Sky.

"Dad calm down besides you know me and Sky are getting married soon," Bloom responded trying to calm down Oritel.

"Honey you look beautiful," Mariam whispered to her daughter hugging her again and crying,"I thought I'd never see you again and here you are all better and pregnant."

"Musa!" yelled her father having a fight internaly of whether he should be happy or furious but his anger won.

"Father," Musa said embracing her father against his will. He quickly let go of Musa and turned to Riven.

"You!" exclaimed Musa's father turning to Riven and pointing a finger at him.

"Hey.."Riven greeted awkwardly and slowly backing away.

"Care to explain," said Musa's father turning to look at Musa who by now had gone to stand by Riven.

"Well there's really a simple a explanation," responded Riven trying to keep calm.

"And what is that?!" asked Musa's father still furious. "Musa is.. well pregnant,"answered Riven earning him a punch from Musa. Musa looking a her father's lack of patience and irritated by Riven obvious explanation decided to step in.

"Father you know I love Riven and well, there's really not much to say because you'll just have to accept it," stated Musa looking directly into her father's eyes.

"I love Musa and there's no ONE I care about more than Musa and-," Riven said looking at Musa and then looking her father when he interrupted.

"Your wrong, now there's someone else you should care about equally as important as Musa," interrupted Musa father,"your child."

"Father I really didn't get to tell you but it looks like I'm having twins," bursted out Musa.

"Well then I just guess I'll have to welcome you to the family Riven," Musa's father said extending a hand out to Riven which Riven quickly shook and gave out a sigh.

The rest of the parents were happy and except for King Radius who still was having a hard time believing her daughter was having twins but overall all the parents accepted their daughters pregnancy and left.

The specialists left to walk them to their ships leaving the girls in their group.

"So girls what now?" asked Stella letting out a sigh at the end.

"Well Nabu and I are getting married soon," Aisha said," And I can't wait to see what my little twins will look like.

"We'll always be the Winx Club though even if we've finally reached a point were we have to settle down," said Bloom as all the girls circled around her.

"I'm going to miss you girls," Flora said as she started to cry.

"Oh Flora don't cry we'll visit each other and our children will grow up together isn't that cool," Stella stated trying to smile but she quickly started to cry too.

"On 3 we shout Winx Club k," commanded Musa.

"1...2...3," counted Aisha as they put their hands together.

"WINX CLUB FOREVER!" cheered all of them together.

**Well it may seem likes it the end but there's still one chapter to go and if you have any suggestions for names to give the Winx's children that would be greet :) Anyway I still have thoughts of whether I should or shouldn't make a sequel so just review or PM me with any suggestions. Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11: A type of Epilogue

Well here it is the last chapter. Hope you like! Read and Review!

**Chapter 11:**

(Flora's pov)

It has been 6 months since the day we left the hospital and right now I'm as happy as can be living with Helia and our precious twin boys.

Stella was the first to give birth to a boy and a girl. She decided to name the girl Star since she once thought that was her name. As for the boy she decided to name him Bradley. She right now is happily living with Brandon and she had a beautiful wedding which I guess you could expect no less coming from her.

Tecna had her twins second both beautiful girls. She named them Tammy and Tessa also getting the name which we were tricked with. I guess that having that memory with us helps us grow stronger mostly for our children. She's currently living with her husband Timmy.

I had my twin boys third naming them Fabian and Jack. My wedding with Helia will be in a few months but right now we're living in Linphea in a cottage house. It's really nice and I really couldn't ask for more.

Musa was fourth having a girl and a boy. Her boy is named Ryan which Riven chose and the girl is named Melody. I still remember the day Riven proposed to Musa I've never seen Riven try so hard to get a yes out of Musa. He had made her furious in the morning and all he wanted to do was compliment Musa but it's seems that when he tries to do something nice it backfires on him. It was so sweet when Musa finally said yes. I had to talk to her and finally make her react and see that he was trying to compliment her. Right now they're living together peacefully I hope, which I think now is due to their kids.

Aisha was second to last to give birth and she had a girl and a boy. She named them Ariana and Nathan. She was the first to get married which didn't surprise any of us.

Bloom gave birth last to a girl and boy. She named the boy Scott and the girl Blossom. They're also married already, happily living on Eracklyon.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by Helia

"Finally I found you," Helia whispered into my ear as his arms wrapped around my face. I turned around to look at him.

"Are the kids ready?"I asked.

"Yeah, they just woke up, it seems like they already know we're going to Eraklyon," Helia laughed. I just laughed and walked to the room to get the boys. This was going to be their first playdate not that I'd expect them to remember but it was really cute though to think of. I carried Fabian while putting Jack in the baby carrier. Everything was already packed and I couldn't wait to see my friends and their kids. I walked out of the house along with Helia just on time as a ship had arrived from Eraklyon.

_**THE END!**_

That's it! The ending to my first fanfic. I think for now I'll work on editing my story a little because I know I was in a hurry to update ASAP so I didn't focuse much on grammar. I think I'll start writing a new story which I plan to be about a girl attending Red Fountain, more info to come later. Comments? Ideas? PM I'd love to hear what you have to say. Did you like? Wished it were different? Remember to review! :) Thxs for all your support and help :D!


End file.
